There is market pressure for finding more convenient ways to reach out to consumers and to initiate a financial transaction with the consumer.
Consumers can often find themselves in a variety of situations and locations when they are introduced to a product or service (hereinafter “product” or “products”). In many of these situations, the consumer is unable to initiate a transaction or obtain more information about a product, such as when listening to a radio advertisement. In such situations when a consumer seeks more information, they might utilize a computing device such as a hand-held computing device capable of wireless communication, such as a cellular phone. However, the consumer is required to search for the information themselves, which can prove difficult, time consuming, or impossible in instances where an advertisement has concluded without the consumer catching important information about the product. In the case of many wireless computing devices, a connection to a network may also be required to be able to look up product information. Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient way for consumers to receive such information, such as an advertisement or a product or an invitation to initiate a financial transaction for the product.